Top 10 Favorite Movies
These are my favorite movies. These are the movies which I enjoyed the most. You will disagree with some but just remember that this is my opinion. You can also post your list of your favorite movies. I like these movies and if you haven't seen some of them then you should check them out. You might love them as much as I do. Also, feel free to suggest movies in the comments. I like reading them. But anyways, here's my list and I hope you enjoy it. #10 The Thing (1982) This movie has grotesque practical effects which are disturbing and well-done. They still looks gross today despite being over 30 years old. It also has many memorable scenes like the defibrilator one which is now iconic. It also keeps you pointing fingers at who you think may be infected. Every time a character is revealed to be infected, it's a surprising twist. Also, the setting is very claustrophobic. It is a fantastic work of horror. #9 Pi (1998) I really liked weird films. They aren't for everyone as some people like to relax when they watch films. However, I love these kinds of films. I love the sprightly feelings that they evoke from the viewer. The conflicts the character faces is great, the effects are great, and its ambiguous ending is a nice and satisfying way to end the film. It always impresses me just as much, if not, more on future viewings. It also looked very good, despite its low budget. #8 One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest (1975) Topped by fantastic performances from Jack Nicholson and Louise Fletcher, this is a perfect movie which is both uplifting and disheartening. The onscreen battles by McMurphy and Nurse Ratched are unforgettable and iconic. The movie also has many well-developed characters that I cared for. Finally, the movie's ending is both very heartbreaking and powerful. Its ending is a personal favorite of mine. #7 Saving Private Ryan (1998) This has many unforgettable scenes like the beginning which is now very iconic. Many more of its fighting scenes also have great buildup and execution. Steven Spielberg did a great job making the environment look as realistic as possible. Speaking of realism, it also shows a very realistic depiction of war. It also has a great cast of characters who gave great performances on all parts. Plus, this film has a superb and powerful ending. #6 The Tree of Life (2011) I'm glad that this film is slowly starting to gain the popularity it deserves in "Best Films Ever" lists. It's always great to see a clever work of ambiguity. It leaves you thinking about it long afterwards. Also, there are some scenes which are so complex that they keep you coming back to the film. Also, its visuals are amazing. It is a pretty strong contender for "Best Movie Cinematography Ever". This is a great film which must be experienced by everyone. #5 Man With a Movie Camera (1929) This documentary is most famous for pioneering many camera techniques. It impressed me with each one of them, and its editing was equally as impressive as well. Also, the great and fitting orchestra soundtrack was well-done, and it engaged me more with the movie. I also really enjoyed its ending sequence as it was very engaging. Its ending is a strong contender for my favorite movie ending of all time. It's a great movie to relax to. #4 Eraserhead (1977) This is the weirdest movie I've ever seen. Besides just being weird, it contains some nice ambiguity that makes for some interesting interpretations. Every time I watch it, I feel like I pick up on another detail which could possibly mean something else, and I also think of other interpretations to set pieces which I didn't think of before. It provides something new each time I watch it. Also, the effects are very disturbing and well-done. It's an outstanding debut film. #3 Come and See (1985) In my opinion, this is the most horrifying non-horror movie ever made. It can also get incredibly powerful because of some of its scenes. Examples of its most effective scenes include the church burning scene and its ending. It contains several techniques for providing horror and all of them lingered with me long after viewing it. I don't think that many films besides a few exploitation films are as horrifying as this one is. To be blunt: This is the greatest and the most effective anti-war film ever made. #2 The Shawshank Redemption (1994) This is an unforgettable and thrilling emotional ride. It has outstanding performances on all ends. The movie contains great characters and it developed them expertly. There are actually a ton of plot points in this movie and it has a very huge plot in terms of how much happens in it. I could see this being turned into a TV show someday. Its #1 ranking on IMDb's top 250 is completely well deserved and justified in every way. In conclusion, it is the best story driven movie I've ever seen. Honorable Mentions: #11 Sunshine (2007) #12 Twelve Monkeys (1995) #13 Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb (1964) #14 Johnny Got His Gun (1971) #15 12 Angry Men (1957) #1 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968) I understand why some people dislike this movie, but I was enthralled throughout the whole experience. The movie offers some great ambiguity which makes the movie even more amazing and re-watchable. There were many memorable scenes which blew me away. The music perfectly fits the movie. Also, in my opinion, it has the most beautiful cinematography out of all the movies I've seen. Everyone should watch this at least once. Sure, some scenes were drawn out, but it didn't bother me at all and I was entertained throughout the entire movie. Did I miss a great movie? If so, then leave it in the comments and I'll check it out if I didn't see it yet. Category:Top X Category:Movies